Premonición
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Con sus ojos castaños abiertos de par en par, Charle se hallaba con su blanco cuerpo bañado en escarlata. Pues lo que sus premoniciones le estaban mostrando no era apto para una señorita como ella, ¡qué clase de premonición más vulgar era aquella! /Actualizado 23/05/13


Hi!~ Bueno, primero que nada, esta es la primer historia de Fairy Tail que escribo, y quise hacerlo como un pequeño regalo navideño y de año nuevo, para aportar a este género que a muchos gusta, pero pocos fics se encuentran c:

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Contiene leves y nulos spoilers ^^

* * *

El bosque pintado de dorado pareció teñirse de rojo carmesí cuando la intensa llamarada lo abrazó de repente a la par de un fuerte y enojado grito.

Wendy pegó un chillido aterrorizado y cubrió su cabeza detrás de Lucy, quien algo sorprendida y con un deje de miedo, miraba asombrada al peli rosa. Pero sin dudas la más afectada por el estruendo fue Juvia. La joven dama del agua quedó petrificada, allí, con sus manos estrujando los hombros de Gray y su cara demasiado pegada a la suya. Él también estaba algo aturdido, pero claramente era el que menos reaccionaría.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Natsu? ¿Es que acaso ya perdiste lo poco de cordura que le quedaba a tu vacía cabeza?

El tono bromista y ciertamente molesto del pelinegro no surtió efecto, pues lo único que recibió fue la dura mirada del dragón, todavía encendida a vivo fuego. Juvia acentuó más su agarre, y al mismo tiempo Natsu su mirada fulminante.

— ¿Podrías, de una vez, quedarte callada y alejarte del bastardo por sólo cinco minutos? _'Gray-sama_ esto, _Gray_-_sama_ aquello' eres demasiado molesta y ruidosa ¿y así crees que lograrás convertirte en una maga de clase S?

Una frialdad completamente ajena en él logró que la mujer de cabello celeste pidiera disculpas excesivas por algo que no entendía bien, y con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, artísticas según Natsu, se apartó de Gray y se unió a Lucy y Wendy.

La maga celestial recriminó con fuerza la grosera actitud del chico, pero este sólo soltó un bufido desinteresado y continuó su rumbo como si nada hubiese pasado. Los demás intercambiaron miradas interrogativas entre ellos, pero incluso Happy desconocía el motivo de su enfado.

De todos los ojos desconcertados que se posaron en su espalda viéndole andar, la del mago de hielo fue la más intensa y cargada de una oculta preocupación.

~O~O~O~O~O~

—Natsu parece algo molesto, ¿he de suponer que la misión salió mal? –La cálida y acogedora voz de Mirajane preguntó, sirviéndoles una bebida a cada uno.

—No, la misión fue cumplida con éxito. Pero él ha estado así desde hace varios días ya, se comporta peor que de costumbre y hasta se ha desquitado con la pobre de Juvia. A lo mejor sólo está enojado porque recibió una paliza de unos magos de poca monta, un descuido muy torpe viniendo de él, he de admitir –Lucy relataba entre indignada y preocupada, la maga acuática se hallaba en un rincón apartado repitiendo las frases 'molesta' y 'ruidosa' una y otra vez en su mente. Era tan desolador que rozaba lo divertido el verla. La pequeña cazadora de dragones trataba de animarla pero poco estaba logrando a pesar de sus arduos esfuerzos.

—No creo que eso sea del todo cierto, Lucy-san.

La rubia volteó hacia su derecha topándose con Wendy.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Bueno, sé que puede ser sólo mi imaginación, pero Natsu-san sólo se ha mostrado furioso con Juvia-san y nadie más. No recuerdo que él le haya gritado a alguno de nosotros, ni siquiera a Gray-san.

Mirajane y Lucy exclamaron un súbito gritito alabando la perspicacia de la niña. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ella tenía toda la razón. Desde que el Dragon Slayer había comenzado con esa actitud, la pobre de Juvia fue la única quien cargó con su enojo. Era un detalle muy importante y que no se podía dejar pasar a la ligera. Después de todo era de Natsu de quien estábamos hablando, y él no le guarda rencor a nadie, ni a sus peores enemigos.

Así que lo que sea que haya hecho la maga de agua, debió haber sido terriblemente malo.

—Juvia no le ha hecho nada. Juvia a penas se acerca a Natsu cuando no están juntos en una misión. No hay forma de que Juvia haya podido enojarle.

La maga repetía las mismas frases con gruesas lágrimas trazando sus mejillas, las tres mujeres sintieron un poco de pena por ella, saberse acreedora del odio de una persona como Natsu Dragneel, no debía ser muy lindo.

Lucy echó una mirada al chico, quien se hallaba cómodamente recostado en una mesa. Aunque aseguraran que no se había desquitado con nadie más que con Juvia, hoy se le notaba particularmente irritado. Happy, inclusive, estaba alejado de él charlando con Lily y Charle, pues el aura peligrosa que brotaba alrededor de su dueño era asfixiante.

Todos parecían entender esto, pues mantenían una distancia prudente. La única que tal vez no lo notó, o incluso haciéndolo lo ignoró, fue Erza. Ella se postró frente a él cubriéndole toda luz, y con la severidad característica suya, llamó su atención.

—Si tienes tiempo para perderlo durmiendo aquí, bien podrías gastarlo entrenando para mejorar tus habilidades, Natsu. ¿O pretendes llegar a ganarme algún día con ese nivel de magia tan bajo que posees ahora? Si lo que estás buscando es una batalla conmigo, deberías practicar otros cien años al menos para alcanzarme.

Todos guardaron un repentino silencio, algo tenso y expectante. Lucy temblaba aterrorizada y por lo visto no era la única del gremio que estaba en un estado similar. No sabía bien qué miedo era más fuerte, si el de Erza, o el de Natsu. Porque estaban seguros de que si ambos empezaban una batalla ahí mismo, todo quedaría en escombros.

La maga celestial trató con una voz pasiva y temerosa, de apaciguar el ambiente, pero llegó muy tarde.

Natsu abrió con parsimonia sus ojos, y eso, para comenzar, no daba un buen indicio. Su ceño si bien no exagerado, permanecía fruncido demostrando que su humor no era bueno precisamente. Su mirada destelló un amenazante fulgor, distinto a cualquier otro que jamás le hubiesen visto. Inmutable e intimidante… la mismísima Erza Scarlet se sorprendió al verlo.

Gray, acomodado en la barra, miraba sin perderse detalle alguno. Y la preocupación se acomodó nuevamente en él. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a chispitas? ¿Acaso quería ganarse un viaje gratuito al hospital?

Todos se congelaron, con su respiración contenida y sus corazones frenados, cuando el mago abrió su boca para decir algo.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? –El murmullo casi inaudible y arrastrado salió de su boca. Titania le miró como quien incita a hablar a quien pocos segundos de vida le quedan. Y Fairy Tail seguía sin poder mover un músculo. —Aún cuando dices estar cien años por encima de mí, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirle a Jerall cómo te sentías. Tú, que puedes derrotar a un gremio sin ayuda de nadie, te acobardaste frente a unas simples palabras ¿no es así? –Scarlet quedó en blanco. Wendy recordó de inmediato el día que Jerall fue arrestado por el Concejo, tras la derrota de los Oración Seis. Entristeció un poco su mirar cuando la imagen de Erza llorando desconsolada le agobió la mente.

—No sé qué demonios te pasa, pero ese no es un asunto que te concierna. No deberías… -Las bravas palabras de la mujer fueron cortadas de golpe.

—Un mago que no es capaz de decir cómo se siente, no debería ponerse por encima de otros –Fulminó una última vez a la pelirroja. —No es tan divertido cuando es a ti a quien le toca escuchar un sermón ¿eh?

Y dicho esto último, Natsu desapareció tras las puertas del gremio, dejando tras de sí un horrendo silencio capaz de ser cortado con la más mínima brisa. Nadie se atrevía a moverse, el sólo respirar podía provocar un desastre indeseado. Las miradas atónitas se amontonaban sobre Erza, la cual había quedado con su mirada sombría en la misma posición.

Lucy y todo habitante del lugar, boqueaban pálidos en busca de aire, ¡no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar! ¿¡Natsu acababa de responderle a Titania?! Y lo que era peor aún, no había sido como sus anteriores peleas, ni por asomo. El chico parecía de verdad cabreado esta vez, y sus palabras ni siquiera fueron dichas con la intención de buscar pelea. ¡Que alguien les explique qué le había pasado a su Natsu! ¡Acababa de firmar una sentencia de muerte!

El primer valiente que reanudó el correr del tiempo fue Gray, quien de un solo movimiento escapó del gremio yendo, con toda probabilidad, tras el cazador de dragones.

Con disimulo y discreción, uno por uno retomaron sus actividades. Mientras que Lucy miraba incrédula a Erza sin saber qué decir para romper el espeso hielo, en una mesa más lejana, Cana miraba perpleja el resultado que le mostraban sus cartas. A comparación de lo que veía ahí, la escena que montó recién el chico de fuego, eran puras nimiedades.

Happy lloraba graciosamente la futura muerte despiadada de su amigo a manos de Titania, Lily le consolaba como hombre, diciéndole que todo tiene que llegar a su fin en algún momento, y el fin de Natsu era ahora. Por otro lado, con sus ojos castaños abiertos de par en par, Charle se hallaba con su blanco cuerpo bañado en escarlata. Pues lo que sus premoniciones le estaban mostrando no era apto para una señorita como ella, ¡qué clase de premonición más vulgar era aquella!

—Charle, ¿te sientes bien? tu cara está completamente roja… –Wendy juntó preocupada sus manos en la frente del Exceed conjurando un hechizo para aliviar el malestar, pero la gatita se alejó rápido de ella y aclaró su garganta, disimulando y diciéndole que no debería malgastar su magia en algo como eso.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda y más mierda. ¿¡Qué rayos acababa de hacer?! ¡¿En qué clase de utópica fantasía se había sumido para hablarle de esa manera a un demonio como Erza?! ¡Era obvio que las consecuencias serían terribles! Maldición, de seguro le haría entrenar hasta que sus huesos se volviesen polvo, o peor aún, le atacaría inesperadamente y lo llevaría a una muerte segura. Bueno… al menos vivió una vida plena y feliz. Corta, pero feliz. Sería una lástima no ver nuevamente a Igneel, pero, bueno, quizás si moría lo encontrara en el cielo de dragones o algo parecido.

El cielo de dragones… ¿existiría algo así? Sería genial que así fuese, de seguro ha de haber comida por todos lados y nadie tiene que ser sometido por un demonio encarnado en el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja.

Estiró perezoso sus extremidades, acomodándose mejor en el tronco del árbol. El suspiro que soltó fue arrastrado por la fría brisa otoñal que sopló de pronto, haciéndole tiritar un poco. ¿Se habría extralimitado con lo que le dijo a Erza? Sí… definitivamente lo había hecho. Pero la realidad, era que se sentía molesto con ella por no hacer lo mismo que él no pudo. ¿Un poco confuso, no?

Incontables veces, durante las últimas semanas, había intentado decirle a ese idiota cómo se sentía y no tuvo el valor –ni el momento– para hacerlo; él estaba seguro de que Jerall sentía el mismo afecto por Erza, y aún así ella no le dijo ni una palabra y lo encarcelaron sin poder saber algo tan importante como eso. Natsu estaba seguro de que las probabilidades de que el cubito de hielo sintiera lo mismo que él, eran prácticamente cero. ¡Pero Erza era otra historia! Ella podría estar con la persona que ama y ser correspondida, y aún así deja pasar una oportunidad como esa. Él se veía reflejado en Erza… por lo que técnicamente se estaba reprochando a él cuando le reprochó a ella… cielos, ¿a quién querría convencer? Por más que se lo explicara, era más que seguro que iba a ser asesinado por Titania. Así que, en fin…

El invierno llegaría pronto ese año… el tonto invierno que le hacía recordar al más tonto de los tontos. Todo era su culpa. Definitivamente él era el causante de todo lo malo que venía sucediéndole. Rechinaron sus dientes envueltos en cólera. Si él no se hubiese detenido a cubrir a Juvia durante la misión, podría fácilmente haber acabado con toda esa panda de imbéciles de un solo ataque. ¡Pero no! El señorito tenía que hacerse el héroe, y por su culpa se desconcentró y permitió que esos cinco inútiles le golpearan. ¡Sin mencionar que por su culpa le había pedido de rodillas una sentencia de muerte al demonio más temible de Fairy Tail!

¡Juvia no era una niña! Ella podía defenderse perfectamente bien por sí misma, no necesitaba una escolta para protegerla. Y lo que es más, precisamente no lo necesitaba a él, su _Gray-sama_, del cual estaba jodidamente enamorada.

Bufó irritado nuevamente, maldiciendo con fuerza al estúpido exhibicionista.

— ¿Y esta vez qué fue lo que hice para molestarte, eh?

Natsu pegó un respingo sorprendido, ni siquiera había sentido el olor de Gray acercándose.

—Existes, eso es motivo suficiente para molestarme ¿sabes?

Gray frunció el ceño notoriamente frente a la respuesta.

—Te has comportado como un idiota últimamente, Natsu. Más de lo normal, así que dime de una vez qué diablos es lo que te sucede, ya no es divertido estar contigo si siempre andas con esa actitud. Además pareciera que te volviste suicida, ¿qué fue lo que pasó allá con Erza? ¿acaso te volviste loco?

—Cállate. No quiero escuchar consejos de alguien como tú. Además, si ya no quieres estar conmigo nadie te obliga, puedes irte cuando más lo desees. Me harías un enorme favor.

Gray apuñaló con sus ojos al peli rosa, claramente molesto.

— ¿Qué mierda andas diciendo? ¿Te golpeaste tu descerebrada cabeza en la misión?

Natsu mandó al demonio el poquísimo control que rescataba y pegando un salto que le ubicara frente a frente a Gray, espetó con gran indignación.

— ¡Demonios, claro que sí! ¡Me patearon el culo gracias a ti! –El mayor abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la repentina reacción. —Si hubieras dejado que ella se defendiera sola y me hubieses ayudado, mi descerebrada cabeza estaría perfectamente ¡todo es tu maldita culpa!

A estas alturas poco le importaba ya lo que pasaría después. Él necesitaba descargarse de una maldita vez, y aunque sonara como una estúpida niña malcriada con lo que dijera, no iba a echarse para atrás.

El de pelo negro calló ante las palabras, pero sólo momentáneamente.

— ¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Juvia? ¡Estaba al límite de su magia, no podía siquiera moverse! Por supuesto que la iba a ayudar, ¿estás oyéndote siquiera? Suenas como si no fueras capaz de defenderte a ti mismo.

— ¡Yo también! –gritó– ¡Yo también estaba al límite y sin embargo no fue a mí a quien brindaste tu apoyo! ella también clasificó como una maga de clase S, no necesita ayuda para poder escudarse, y sin embargo lo hiciste incluso sabiendo que está estúpidamente enamorada de ti. ¿O… es que lo hiciste precisamente por eso?

Dragneel alternaba su tonada entre enojo, frustración, y algo más que Fullbuster no podía descifrar del todo. Se veía afectado por algún motivo desconocido y cada palabra que salía de su boca dejaba enmudecido al mayor, quien agobiado, no hallaba qué responder correctamente.

¿Defender a Juvia porque estaba enamorada de él? ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando ese cabeza de cerillo? ¿Es que acaso no sabía que…? Oh, vaya, esto podría ponerse más divertido. La ruta que estaba tomando la conversación no era precisamente la que tenía en mente, pero inclusive así, parecía que todo resultaría mejor de lo planeado. Sonriendo un poco para sus adentros, quiso poner a prueba su reciente y más descabellada teoría al por qué de aquella extraña actitud.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si es así? –El Dragon Slayer le miró con cierto recelo– dime, Natsu, ¿cuál es el problema si estoy interesado en Juvia? ¿Por qué te afectaría eso a ti?

Él chasqueó su lengua y desvió de inmediato sus ojos. Lo sabía, Gray _sí _estaba interesado en Juvia después de todo. Una sonrisa sardónica desdibujó su cara y con su voz cargada con un poco de veneno, respondió.

—Si ese es el caso entonces no me estorbes. Forma un equipo con ella, cásense, tengan muchos hijos y lárguense de Fiore de una buena vez. Lo único que haces estando aquí es ser una carga para mí.

El pelinegro sonrió demasiado divertido para la situación en que se encontraba. Parecía que su sospecha tenía altas probabilidades de ser un hecho.

—Vaya, si no te conociera diría que suenas un poco celoso, Natsu.

La sorna inevitable que infestó su voz provocó el incendio de las mejillas del chico. Él respondió una sarta de barbaridades que no es apropiado mencionar, todas ellas bastantes subidas de tono. Y sin embargo lo único que el Ice Maker había entendido, fue una rotunda afirmación a sus sospechas.

Reaccionó de su ensoñación justo a tiempo para evitar por escasos milímetros, la bola de fuego que le fue lanzada directamente a la cara.

— ¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces?!

Sin ser escuchado, la cadena de golpes se desató y una inesperada batalla dio comienzo. Lo que en un principio resultara ser un bello árbol con sus hojas doradas y carmines, terminó en unas desnudas ramas tiritando ante la falta de abrigo.

Las hojas caídas se incendiaron frente a los ataques de Natsu y el frío sirvió como aliado de Gray. No supieron cómo exactamente, pero ambos terminaron tirados en el césped, luego de lo que parecieron horas, con múltiples lesiones y pequeñas hojas ardientes y montones de escarcha a su alrededor.

Gray con su pecho, obviamente descubierto, respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire para intentar normalizar su respiración. Natsu a su lado no estaba en una situación muy distinta. Diez, quince minutos pasaron, y cuando todo pareció sumirse en una tranquilidad relajante, todavía en la misma posición, el peli rosa habló.

—… ¿Y qué pasaría… si en verdad lo estoy?

Gray aguzó su oído, interesado de pronto. Haciéndose el desentendido, preguntó a qué se refería, pero la piedra que aterrizó en el medio de su frente le hizo recordar de pronto. Se irguió con facilidad y observó al chico con su cara pintada de un tenue rojizo. ¡Tan tierno~!

—Bueno, creo que siendo así, podría solucionarse fácilmente.

Salamander no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería con eso, cuando la misma repuesta chocó contra sus labios. Un beso corto, tímido: de reconocimiento.

Aburrido.

Con sus brazos rodeó el cuello, profundizando de inmediato el contacto. Ambas lenguas ahora se reconocían mutuamente en una divina batalla sin vencedor. Caliente, más caliente era lo que Natsu buscaba. Y a pesar de su elemento, era lo que Gray iba a darle.

Acomodándose un poco más sobre él, aprisionándolo bajo su cuerpo, ahondó más su boca en la cavidad ajena. Era un calor embriagante e incomparable a cualquier licor que haya probado alguna vez. Dulce y adictivo. ¿Cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin probar aquel delicioso placer?

El gemido bajito pero demasiado excitante a oídos de Gray, fue lo único que le hizo aterrizar nuevamente. Natsu con su cara avergonzada suplicaba por un poco de aire en sus pulmones. Un poco a regañadientes, se levantó de encima y le tendió una mano para imitarle. El menor parecía inquieto y abría la boca de vez en cuando, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Gray le dio el tiempo que necesitara, sabía que el chico era un poco corto de luces y pensaba bastante distinto al promedio.

— ¿P-por qué… hiciste eso?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Por qué crees tú?

Dragneel agachó su cara, totalmente confusa con ese gesto indiscutiblemente suyo que le hacía ver tan gracioso.

—Creí… creí que Juvia te… ya sabes… te gustaba.

—Bueno, creo que de haber sido así, Lion se enojaría bastante. Nunca es bueno fijarte en la novia de tu amigo.

Natsu pegó un agudo chillido que ensordeció a Gray, y al pelotón de sombras escondidas entre los árboles, quienes presenciaron hasta el último detalle de la situación. ¿¡Juvia era la novia de Lion!? ¿Cómo, cuándo pasó eso? No, lo que es más, ¿¡por qué él no se había enterado de algo tan importante como eso?! ¿¡Alguien sabe cuántos momentos vergonzosos pudo haberse ahorrado de saberlo?!

La bonita magia que se había formado instantes atrás, se rompió en pedazos cuando Salamander comenzó a farfullar insultos nefandos a diestra y siniestra, escupiendo fuego y pisoteando cual dinosaurio mientras se marchaba a quién sabe dónde, dejando a un colgado Gray allí parado.

Bueno, él sabía desde un principio con qué clase de persona se estaba metiendo cuando decidió enamorarse del cazador de dragones. No es como si esperara que de un momento a otro se volviera cariñoso, dulce y meloso. Después de todo, no sería el mismo Natsu que lo atrajo en un principio si cambiaba de esa manera.

Sonrió complacido y emprendió camino hacia el lado contrario del peli rosa.

Y cuando el campo de batalla se vio despejado de sus luchadores, las sombras ocultas tras los árboles decidieron mostrarse. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Charle, Lily, Cana, entre otras, se mostraban con un sonrojo inexcusable y un hilillo de sangre asomándoles la nariz.

—Veo que tenías toda la razón, Charle. Eso sí que fue realmente… candente.

Lucy murmuró perturbadoramente sonriente, abanicando su mano frente a su cara en un vago intento de recobrar la compostura. Wendy había caído desmayada en el mismo instante que ambos se besaron, por lo que ahora estaba recostada en el suelo. Juvia sujetaba su cara apenada y murmuraba frases poco entendibles.

Erza, contrario a cualquier pensamiento, reaccionó de la misma forma que Lucy. Aún con su cara atisbada de seriedad, estaba totalmente sonrojada y emocionada.

—Supongo que puedo perdonarle la vida… por hoy. Mañana me aseguraré de que cumpla su debido castigo.

Instantes después de que Natsu y Gray salieran del gremio, y ante el sospechoso comportamiento de Charle, tras una ardua insistencia la Exceed les confesó su premonición respecto a ellos dos. Por lo que de inmediato se complotaron para presenciar aquel momento histórico.

¡Y vaya que sí fue como lo describió Charle! Aquel beso realmente encendía ciertas… partes.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, excepto Cana y Charle, era que esa no había sido la premonición, ni la adivinación de las cartas. Porque aunque ese beso fue ciertamente escandaloso, no se acercaba ni por asomo, a lo que en verdad habían visto.

Porque lo que Cana y Charle habían visto, involucraba una mullida y cálida cama de por medio…

* * *

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por darle una pequeña oportunidad a mi historia! ^^

¡Esta humilde escritora les desea el mejor año nuevo para ustedes, que sus deseos y metas se puedan cumplir!

¡Y nos reencontraremos en el 2013!


End file.
